Soul Calibur: Midnight's Quest
by Midnari
Summary: A new Character Is hunting Soul Calibur. Violence, blood, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

In Asia, during the era of swords, there is a legend of a sword, a sword so evil it is said to have no rivals, except for one; Soul caliber. During the same time period, there is a legend of a man, not unlike the sword; they call him evil, with no rivals. No one knows of the man, the legend circles around his name and only that.

As I walked, I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched, never have I felt fear, and this was no different. A man approached me. "Are you Midnight, and if you are, I wish to fight you, they say you have defeated armies on your on, as have I, so you should be a match, though we will shall see," He attacked me with out letting me answer him, though it would have been no different. I ducked under a swing of the mans katana, he looked as if he was some type of samurai, but he fought much better than a normal samurai, his black hair sticking up like a sun in the back. I jumped back far enough to talk without fighting. "I have had enough, before I kill you, tell me your name," I said, my eyes flaming with anger. "My name is Mitsurugi, the one man army," I scoffed, the fool seemed to seek death, well he found me. I ran to him, dodging all of his swings, not even drawing my weapons, I got inside, he couldn't hit me with his sword, I was too close. I kicked him with all my might, knocking him to the ground. "Remember my face, and train hard, for next time I will not let you live. Good bye." I walked away, my white hair blowing in the wind, my green eyes searching for something that which could not be seen. My black kimono was ripped from a fight I had with my brother, I needed to get it fixed.

I found an area which could only be accessed by raft; I sighed and walked upon the raft. I looked upon my reflection in the water, it made my face look twisted, though I wouldn't doubt if that was what it truly looked like. My thoughts were interrupted be someone jumping onto the raft, it thought I did not here it, so it tried to make a dramatic entrance.

"You seem strong, soul edge wou…MIDNIGHT?" As the green haired woman talked, I turned to face her. I remembered her, since we are both assassins, we must know of each other so we don't get into a fight; however I had quit being an assassin recently, so now I was being hunted by my old friends. I focused on her words before she realized who I was, and then put the legend of soul edge with the fact she is speaking of it, I then quickly put together a plan, there was no way she could take me, so why not let her?

"Soul edge, huh? Well let's see it try and control me, I have heard of it, though I always wanted to test the power of darkness against the power of souls. I will go in without a fight, after all, you are stronger then me," I grinned before being knocked out.

I woke up in chains, next to a man in armor…no just armor; it just seemed to have someone inside. Before I could continue pondering about the suit of armor, a sword was forced into my hands, I felt it trying to control me, but then my left arm lit up, no my Dark flame tattoo lit up, unleashing wave after wave of dark energy at the sword of evil. The sword flew out of my hands, but now it seemed bigger and stronger, it must have absorbed some of my dark powers. The armor got up and tried to punch me, only to taste both of my shadow katana's. Tira ran at me, her weapon spinning above her head, but I heard her coming and my foot came up knocking her weapon into the air, I jumped up and caught the thing; I stared at it and then snapped it in half. "Are you ready for death," I said before picking her up by the neck, I did not wait for an answer and simply snapped her neck.

I then glanced at soul edge, I drew my weapons, and hoped I could destroy the sword, as I swung down, I saw a shock go through the air, hitting me…

"gahh," I woke up. I was in a bed; the whole thing was a dream. I swore under my breathe and looked around the room, I"I must have entered a inn last night after the fight with the samurai. I hate that damn prophet, always giving me dreams, and I always end up fighting some powerful enemy, ah well, time to hunt down a sword…"/i


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear that damn prophet has got too much time on his hands," I thought as I left the Inn. I stopped and set down in the grass soon after I left in order to find my setting.

"Sir?" I saw a blonde haired man walk up to me, he had an accent and wore a Rapier at his side, which in my opinion is useless, it has no edge to it, and is only good for stabbing.

"Are you the man who defeated the Samurai yesterday?" The man asked me, for some reason, I thought the man a threat, though, I wasn't sure why.

"Yea, why?" I narrowed my eyes as I saw his hand move towards his so called sword.

"Because, the bounty on your head just doubled," the man said quickly as he pulled out his rapier and jumped at me. I only scoffed at him and then moved.

"Why did it double, I didn't kill him?" I asked, skillfully dodging another Jab.

"Because you defeated him with ease. This means you are more dangerous then first thought." The man replied.

"Really? That's nice. Well, before I kill you, tell me your name." I said, dodging even more stabs and swipes.

"Raphael, though, it won't be you doing the killing, it shall be I." he said, stabbing at me once again, this time, I pulled out one of my Katanas and knocked away his blade, then I rose my leg up, bringing it down in the crook of his neck, he fell unconscious on impact.

I walked over to his body to finish the job, but I couldn't, not because it didn't want to but because a teenage girl ran over to the man and lay on top of him, shielding him from my sword. I assumed the girl was his daughter and thought it better to let him live as I did for the samurai, rather than kill him and cause a child sadness.

"Damn it, where the hell am I?" I asked my self. But I then quieted down as I saw a woman in green…Tira. I decided to follow her; I knew if I did then I would eventually find soul edge.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to think the people who sent me the reviews, and to be honest, I'm sorry it took me so long to write another chapter. I just didn't think it was all that great, however, I'm back. Now, on another note, my Characters name is one I created before Soul Calibur three came out, see, I had a story called 'Midnight's Past' posted on a Zelda site. I am also writing a sequel to that story. I started on the Original in October 2005 and finished sometime in March I think. However, this character has been around since the beginning of 05. Now for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not on Soul Calibur; I do, however, on this story and the Character Midnight, along with the Shadow blades.

Soul Calibur: Midnight's Quest

Chapter three: A clash of Two Evils Part one

Midnight, being an ex-assassin, was easily able to stalk Tira without being seen or heard. Though, he was slowly becoming impatient. He wished the Tira would move faster but then, he also knew that if she did, he would have a bit of trouble following her, not because of her speed, but because of her un-predictable ness. If she had ran, it would be much harder for Midnight to move away from site when she looked back. While she walked it was easy to evade her eye site, but when she ran he would have to focus on keeping in tune with her foot steps so she would hear a separate pair of feet and also focusing on her head. Lucky for Midnight, they had finally come to a stop. Tara's head started darting around quickly, as if she was looking for somebody, Midnight was hoping he hadn't tipped her off.

"Cervantes…" Tira hissed before jumping away from a gun shot.

Midnight almost fell backwards when the green haired girl jumped away, and the gunshot didn't help soothe his increasing nervousness either.

"Tell me where that fool, Nightmare, is!" Came an angry yell as a man that looked like a pirate came out of the woods and on to the path that Tira had been walking.

"No. Soul edge doesn't wish to be connected to a soul as weak as yours again!" Tira practically screamed. Midnight could tell by listening to Tira's voice that she was scared of the Pale man, though, he had never known Tira to be afraid of anybody, and he couldn't even scare her enough to actually make her sound that shrill.

"Insolent wench, tell me where he is so I may once again claim Soul Edge." The pale man replied, taking a step forward.

"No!," Right after saying that one word, she fled, the Pirate was about to give chase but was stopped by Midnight, who had jumped in front of Cervantes.

"Who are you?" The pirate asked angrily.

"My name is Midnight, and I can't let you follow that girl, because, she's my ticket to Soul Edge." Midnight said. He didn't really want to fight the pirate; he could sense the pirates power and knew that he would sustain some injuries if he were to actually fight this man.

"You dare to stand in my way. Your either brave or stupid, personally, I think you're the latter. Though, either way, this is your final day!" Cervantes replied and then swung at Midnight with his Dagger; Midnight easily dodged the Dagger but was caught off guard by the bullet that had gone through Midnight's shoulder.

"_Where the hell did that come from?!" _Midnight jumped back several feet while holding his shoulder. He then looked at the dagger and noticed it had a built in pistol at the base of the blade.

"I've got to say, you're a smart Bastard, but, that won't keep me from killing you," Midnight said as he let go of his shoulder and drew his swords, he then swung them around and as he did, they started to morph; his left hand sword became a double edged sword and his right hand a pistol which he fired at the dumbfounded Cervantes, and it hit him right in the leg.

"Damn, I missed. I was aiming for your head, guess I suck at aiming a gun." Midnight said casually before disappearing from view and then reappearing behind Cervantes who barely dodged a stab that would have gone right through his heart.

"What magic is this?!" Cervantes yelled as he backed away from the white haired assassin.

"Are you afraid of the Dark? Well, I hope not, because soon, I will banish your wondering spirit to eternal Darkness." Midnight slowly made his way towards Cervantes. Cervantes smiled and shot at Midnight again, this time, however, one of his swords became a black shield that he used to bounce the bullet back at Cervantes who had been hit in the arm by it.

"Soul edge, what does it mean to you?" Midnight suddenly asked, his mind detoured from the fight slightly.

"I owned it at one point, now, sadly, I only own the weaker one. Though, once I kill you, I'll be able to once again, claim it once again!" Cervantes Grabbed Midnight and threw him into the air, where, he began shooting him. Cervantes didn't let up there, he then started to stab Midnight repeatedly and then kicked him several feet away.

"There, now back to soul edge," Cervantes said to himself as he started to walk back to where he last saw Tira.

"This fight isn't done!" Midnight said as he slowly stood up, blood poured from his stomach and chest, yet, he still stood. His eyes glowing red slightly, and tattoos covered his body. They started at his eyes, connecting to both ends of each eye and going down his chest, arms, and legs. A Black crescent moon was on his fore head and a Dark aura surrounded his body.

"Impossible, you can't be alive." Cervantes gasped as Midnight stood staring painfully at him. All though Midnight was alive, it was quite clear that he was badly injured.

"I admit you are powerful, but you will fall yet!" Cervantes yelled as he ran at Midnight, only to go flying through the air as something hit him. Cervantes got up quickly and saw that in Midnight's place there was a huge ball of Darkness that had electricity that continued to strike out from the ball of Darkness. It was clear that something was about to come out of there and when it did, it would be much more powerful then anything Cervantes had ever seen.

"Insolent Spirit! You will pay for your foolishness with your life. You, who betrayed his on crew mates, you, who betrayed his on Daughter, you who seek Soul Edge even after death, shall once again die!" A voice rumbled from the Darkness, and then, everything froze. The lightening stopped coming out of the ball, and the ball stopped swirling, the birds that had been heard all through out the woods had quieted down and even the forest breeze stopped blowing. Then, in one burst the ball of Darkness exploded and a figure came forth.

The figure looked just like Midnight except the white hair became black except for a couple white streaks, his face and body was still covered by dark marks, and the crescent moon still resided in the middle of his fore head. He now, however had fiery wings that came out from his back, the holes in his body had disappeared and his black clothes had stitched it self back together. The glowing red eyes disappeared and in their place were two purplish colored eyes.

"The time of your Judgement is nigh," Midnight's Voice rumbled.


End file.
